Big Time Anniversary 2
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: Carlos and Logan celebrate their six-month anniversary. SLASH!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys! Thankies for stubling across my fic! I really hope you like it! I've worked really hard on this fic for a MONTH, and I'm really proud of how it turned out! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**P.S. **If you're wondering why this is called 'Big Time Anniversary 2', I already have a Jarlos fic called Big Time Anniversary, and I couldn't think of anything else to call this fic, so I just decided on Big Time Anniversary 2. LOL! :D

**Big Time Anniversary 2**

The annoying buzz of his alarm clock was the first thing Logan heard on this particular morning. He groaned and tried to bury his head under the covers, but it did nothing to stifle the incessant buzzing. Extricating his arm from the covers, he reached over and blindly felt for the alarm clock until he finally was able to find the off-switch. For a few minutes, he just lay there, unwilling to leave the perfect comfy-coziness of the bed. However, the longer he lay there, the more prominent the call of nature became. When he could take it no longer, he finally threw his covers off and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He took a moment to stretch out his tense muscles and to wipe the sleep from his eyes before he got up and headed toward the adjoining bathroom. As soon as he turned to face the bathroom, a smile came to his face at what he saw. There stood Carlos, the boy he loved more than anything in the world, bent over the sink and brushing his teeth. That's when it suddenly hit him; today wasn't just any other day….it was their six-month anniversary!

In the six months since the pair had admitted their feelings for each other, they had discovered what true love meant. They knew it was such a cliché, but it was true. Words could not describe how amazing it felt to have that one special person that loves you no matter what, after having tried to deny their feelings for so long. They could talk to each other about anything without fear of being judged. They had each others back when they would go through with their numerous crazy plans with Kendall and James. They were just perfect together.

Stepping forward into the bathroom, Logan stopped when he was standing directly behind Carlos, who was bent over the sink, finishing up with brushing his teeth. When he finished and straightened, he jumped slightly when he saw someone in the mirror behind him, but relaxed when he saw that it was only Logan.

"Morning, baby." the brunette boy said as he snaked his arms around Carlos' waist.

"Morning." Carlos smiled, "You remember what today is?"

"Mm. How could I forget?" Logan answered, resting his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder, "Happy anniversary, Carlitos."

"Happy anniversary." Carlos said as he turned around in his boyfriend's arms to face him.

They shared a moment of eye-contact before closing the gap between their faces. The second their lips connected, the whole world seemed to disappear. Logan let his hands roam slowly across the shorter boy's back, and his heart fluttered as their lips moved gently together. Sparks just shot through their bodies every time they kissed, whether it was a light peck on the lips by the pool or the hot, sloppy, passionate ones they shared during their more private encounters.

After what seemed like forever, the two boys had to pull back in need of air. Their lips made a soft click as they parted, and their breathing was slightly faster than usual.

"So, what does my little Carlitos want to do on this most special of days?" Logan asked with his usual attractive smile.

"Well, I have to run to the grocery store, but I won't be long, and when I get back, we can spend the whole day together. Maybe we could take a walk in the park or something?" Carlos answered.

"That sounds great, but why do you have to go to the grocery store?" Logan asked.

"I just have to pick up a couple things for a special surprise I have planned for tonight." Carlos said.

"Oh, a surprise, huh?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows in interest, "Can I have any hints?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see." Carlos replied, poking his boyfriend lightly in the middle of his chest.

Logan smirked and gave the shorter boy a light peck on the lips before stepping over to relieve himself. Giving Logan a little privacy, Carlos stepped out of the room to pick out what he would wear that day. He chose a pair of black jeans and a purple graphic t-shirt with gold designs all over the front(Logan always said that purple was an amazing color on him, so he wore it often).

After having a quick corndog for breakfast, and giving Logan their usual good-bye kiss, the hyper Latino boy made his way down to the parking lot where Mama Knight's red SUV was parked. The month before, against all odds and to everyone's surprise, Carlos had passed his driver's test, so he didn't have to have Mrs. Knight or Logan to chauffer him around whenever he wanted to go somewhere out of walking distance.

The nearest grocery store was only about three or four miles away, so it didn't take Carlos long to get there. As he got out of the car, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper on which was scribbled his shopping list. He then headed into the grocery store, grabbed a buggy, and set to work at finding each item on his list. A scarcely-known fact about Carlos was that he was rather grocery-store-smart. He loved to cook, so he frequently accompanied Mrs. Knight to the grocery store, helping to pick out ingredients for her recipes(and sometimes, a few recipes of his own).

Carlos needed only a few items for the surprise he had planned for Logan, so it didn't take him long to find everything. The raven-haired boy was grateful for this because he wanted to get back to the Palmwoods as quickly as possible so he and Logan could enjoy their special day together. After going through the long check-out line, Carlos exited the store, and made his way at a faster pace to the red SUV parked about halfway down the parking lot. He placed the plastic sacks hanging from his arm neatly in the floor behind the driver's seat before getting in said driver's seat, starting the car to back out of the parking space. When he paused at the edge of the parking lot, he reached over to quickly turn on the radio, and tune in to his favorite station, which always played lots of popular teen hits. The first song that played was _Firework _by Katy Perry, which was one of his favorites. A wide smile came to his face a couple minutes later when Big Time Rush's own song _Love Me Love Me _started playing.

As soon as Carlos reached the Palmwoods, he grabbed the plastic sacks from the backseat, then hurried up to the apartment. As he stepped through the front door, he saw James and Kendall sitting on the couch, locked in battle on the latest video game they had purchased. The volume of the TV was turned up noticeably, and each explosion and laser blast just echoed through the apartment. Logan sat at the opposite end of the couch with an open book propped on his lap, and a rather irritated look on his face.

"Guys, can you _please _turn the TV down? I can't hear myself think, much less read my book!" the brunette boy said, almost having to yell over the volume of the TV.

"Haven't you read that stupid thing, like, three times already?" James asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it any less interesting!" Logan retorted.

"Just turn the volume down so he'll shut up and we can concentrate." Kendall said, elbowing James in the side.

Sighing heavily, the pretty boy reached for the remote, and turned the volume down, but continued to play the game one-handed. Carlos cleared his throat loudly, having obviously not been noticed since he walked through the door. When Logan glanced up from his book, the annoyed look instantly vanished from his face and was replaced by a bright smile.

"Hey, baby." he greeted warmly.

"Hey." Carlos smiled as he walked over into the kitchen to put the just-bought groceries away.

He kept everything in its sack, and stowed it away in the bottom crisper just to make sure it wouldn't be seen if Logan were to go snooping by any chance. When he straightened and closed the refrigerator door, he jumped slightly when his back came into contact with something solid that hadn't been there before. However, he relaxed when he turned around, and saw his gorgeous boyfriend standing there.

"You ready to spend the day together?" he asked.

"Yep. Whatcha wanna do first?" Carlos said.

"I was thinking….maybe we could take a romantic walk in the park, and maybe grab a smoothie?" Logan suggested.

"Sounds awesome." Carlos answered, "But first…."

He never finished his sentence, but rather reached up to twine his arms around Logan's neck, and pulled him in for a slow, sensuous kiss. Logan was more than happy to respond, and he involuntarily rested his hands on either of Carlos' perky hips. They were so caught-up in their kiss that they didn't even notice James and Kendall watching them from across the room. Carlos and Logan were not at all shy with their public displays of affection. They didn't just flat-out make out on a park bench or anything, but they weren't scared to share a slightly-drawn-out kiss in public. They could always be seen holding hands or sitting with their lounge chairs pressed up against each other by the pool. Sometimes, Carlos even sat in Logan's lap when they were in the park or the studio or when they went to the mall as a group and were waiting for James to stop ogling himself in the dressing room mirror.

When they parted the kiss, the first thing they noticed was the silence in the room. There were no more shouts or explosions from the loud video game their friends had been playing. Looking over, they saw James and Kendall with their unblinking eyes fixed on them.

"Like what you see?" Logan asked teasingly, bringing a smile to his boyfriend's face.

"We're all for you guys being together, but do you _have _to make out in the kitchen?" James asked.

"Oh, we've done more than that in this kitchen." Carlos divulged, cocking one eyebrow sexily.

They saw James' and Kendall' eyes widen noticeably, and Kendall uttered a shocked 'Oh, my God'. Carlos and Logan both laughed at this before turning to head toward the front door. Logan, being his usual sweet self, opened the door for Carlos. When he closed the door behind them and joined Carlos in the hallway, he reached down to lace their fingers together as they made their way to the elevator. From there, it didn't take them but a minute or two to reach the park situated just across the parking lot from the Palmwoods.

As usual, the park was mildly crowded with kids(mostly teenagers) walking their dogs, gossiping at the tables dotted all over the place, or reading scripts for the latest roles they had landed. The weather was really nice and sunny, but pleasantly cool and comfortable at the same time. Carlos and Logan walked around a bit before they spotted the snack vendor parked in his usual place. They eagerly made their way over to the vendor's trailer, having to wait in a short line in the process.

"What'll it be, boys?" the vendor asked, leaning on the edge of the opening in the side of the trailer.

"I'll have a mango-cherry smoothie, and what do you want, baby?" he answered, turning to Carlos, who was still studying the menu hanging on the back wall of the trailer.

"Hmmm…..I think I want a vanilla ice cream cone with….caramel drizzled on top." the shorter boy answered.

"Comin' right up." the vendor said, turning away to begin fixing their order.

The vendor was always known for his speedy service, so it didn't take him long to whip up their snacks.

"Here ya go." he said as he turned around with one snack in each hand, "That'll be seven-fifty."

Carlos was about to take out his wallet to pay for his own, but was interrupted when Logan held out his smoothie for him to take, and said, "Here, I got it."

After Logan handed the vendor the money for their order, he placed his wallet back in his back pocket, Carlos handed him his smoothie, and they walked off so the next people in line didn't have to wait any longer.

"I'm gonna pay you back for that." Carlos said as Logan took the first sip from his yellow-and-red-swirled smoothie.

"You don't have to; it was only, like, three bucks." Logan brushed it off, wrapping his free arm around Carlos' back.

They walked around a bit more before taking a seat on one of the vacant benches. Logan draped his arm around Carlos' shoulders, and Carlos in turn rested his hand on the brunette boy's thigh. For a minute or two, Logan just let his eyes drift around the park, not paying attention to anything in particular while he sipped at his delicious smoothie. That is, until he glanced to his right, and saw Carlos enjoying his ice cream cone. To anyone else, he would have just been another guy eating ice cream, but Logan was reminded of something much different when he watched the Latino boy lapping at the slightly-cylindrical-shaped soft-serve treat. It reminded him of all the times Carlos had eagerly gotten down on his knees to suck his dick. God, that boy could do things with his mouth that no professional porn star could do! Logan felt a familiar tingling sensation in his lower region, which wasn't helped in the slightest by the fact that Carlos had ordered a _vanilla _ice cream cone. Almost every time he would lick at the ice cream, a small bit of the creamy treat would stick to his chin or his cheek, and it was all over his lips.

Logan quickly shook these thoughts from his mind, not wanting to get a boner right there in the middle of the park. The two of them sat there for a bit more before heading back to the apartment to change into their swim trunks, after which they went down to the pool to relax. They selected their usual sun loungers right next to the pool, and they pushed them together so the edges touched. Before they laid back to soak in some rays, they took turns massaging necessary sun block across each others backs and torsos. They didn't give a damn when one or two people gave them strange looks.

To start with, they lay on their stomachs with their hands clasped between their bodies. After a while of this, they switched to laying on their backs, at which time they slipped on their sunglasses to shield the bright LA sun. Carlos couldn't help but steal a glance to his right where Logan lay. The brunette boy just looked so damn hot with his sunglasses on! His bare torso only added to the hotness, his slightly-pronounced muscles rippling underneath his sun kissed skin every time he took a breath. Carlos felt a slight twitch in his swim trunks when he peeked lower to the sexy V-shape formed by Logan's hips. Suddenly remembering where they were, Carlos quickly shifted his gaze back up to the cloud-filled sky. He briefly glanced down his own body to make sure he wasn't showing a bulge in his swim trunks.

It wasn't too much later that Carlos was broken out of a light doze by a chiming sound emanating from the lime-green beach bag resting on the floor next to his sun lounger. The sound was the alarm he had set on his phone the night before. Reaching over into the beach bag, he took out his phone to check the time.

Logan hardly noticed the sound coming from his boyfriend's phone until Carlos sat up and took off his sunglasses, stashing them safely in his beach bag.

"Where you going?" Logan asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's time for me to go fix up your special surprise. I'll text you when it's ready." Carlos answered as he stood from the sun lounger he'd previously been resting on.

"Mm, I look forward to it." the smart boy said with his typical charming smile.

Carlos smiled back and bent over to give Logan a brief kiss before picking up his beach bag, and heading back across the pool area. He eagerly walked over to the elevator, and made his way back up to the apartment. When he walked through the front door, he was met by a strange silence(it was a very rare occurrence for the apartment to be silent). He knew that Mrs. Knight was supposed to take Kendall, James, and Katie to a movie so he and Logan could have some alone-time on their anniversary, but he hadn't expected them to leave quite so early; it was only about 4:30 in the afternoon. Shrugging it off, Carlos walked down the hall to the room he and Logan shared, and changed back into the outfit he'd been wearing earlier. He then went to the kitchen to begin working on Logan's surprise…..

Even though Logan didn't have his boyfriend there with him at the pool, he was far from bored. He had stowed the latest book he had purchased in his beach bag, so he used that to occupy his time. The book was about half-an-inch thick, and it highlighted mummies from all types of cultures and time periods as well as the various embalming methods used to create them. Logan found the book absolutely fascinating. The glossy pages were filled with tons of photos, diagrams of tombs, and interesting facts on every type of mummy from the most common Egyptian ones to the lesser-known bog bodies of Europe.

Logan lay on his stomach, enthralled in his book for at least an hour before he heard the chorus of Big Time Rush's _Boyfriend_ resonating from his beach bag. He'd set that song to be the ring-tone for whenever Carlos called or texted him. Reaching over into the blue-and-red beach bag next to him, he took out his phone, and smiled when he saw _'New Message from Carlos' _on the screen. With a quick tap to the screen, a green thought bubble popped up, and written inside it was, _'Roses are red, violets are blue….I have a surprise for you, so come up here and see it!' _

The brunette boy's smile widened at his boyfriend's terrible rhyming skills as he turned his phone off and placed it back in his beach bag along with the book he'd been reading. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, he crossed the pool area and lobby in long strides. He bounced impatiently on his heels while he waited for the elevator to arrive. Relief flooded his senses when there was a high-pitched 'ding' and the doors slid open. He wasted no time in stepping inside the elevator, and pressing the button for it to take him to the second floor. It could have been his imagination, but it seemed like the elevator chose to go slower than usual just because he was excited and in a hurry to get back to the apartment. When he finally did reach the second floor, he eagerly walked down the hallway to the door of apartment 2J, pausing for a moment to prepare for whatever surprise awaited him.

Twisting the door handle, he stepped inside and was met by a welcome sight. The lights had been turned down to a soft glow, and Carlos stood in front of the end of the dining table with a gorgeous smile on his face. He looked so beautiful in the low light of the room.

"Hey, baby." Logan uttered as he set his beach bag down, and walked across to his boyfriend.

"Hey." Carlos answered, placing a light but loving kiss to the smart boy's lips, "You ready for your surprise?"

"I've been ready since you told me about it this morning." Logan said.

With that, Carlos took a step to the side to reveal the table behind him. A smile instantly came to his face at what he saw. There were two place settings fixed up across from each other consisting of the blue square plates, orange napkins, green placemats, and silverware they always used. On each plate were two medium-length yellow peppers that were stuffed with what looked like hamburger meat, a large cut of fish that was covered with various seasonings, and a dollop of mac-n-cheese. A champagne glass containing an amber-colored beverage set next to each of the two plates.

"I fixed dinner for us." Carlos said as Logan surveyed the table.

"This looks great. What _is _everything?" Logan asked.

"It's um, stuffed banana peppers, chipotle salmon, and Velveeta mac-n-cheese." Carlos answered, "I found the recipes online last week."

"Awesome. And is this….champagne?" Logan said, looking at the petite glasses questioningly.

"It's apple juice. It tastes better and it still looks the part." Carlos answered, making Logan giggle.

The two of them shared another brief kiss before sitting down opposite each other to begin their anniversary dinner. The first bite Logan took sent his taste buds into a state of euphoria. He knew Carlos could cook, but not _this _good! The banana peppers were nicely cooked, but still had a slight crunch, and the filling in them tasted a lot like Mrs. Knight's amazing meatloaf. The chipotle salmon was tender and flakey, and had a nice spicy kick to it. The mac-n-cheese was perfect because, hey, it's Velveeta; an idiot couldn't even mess that up! The perfectly-chilled apple juice tied everything together, and washed it down with a refreshing rush of fruit flavor.

"Wow, baby, this is amazing!" Logan said around a bite of salmon.

Carlos giggled at this, and uttered a simple 'thanks' as he took another bite of his own. While the two of them enjoyed their dinner, they talked back and forth over a variety of subjects ranging from hockey to how much they had turned each other on earlier in the day. They also played a little footsie underneath the table, which led to both of them having a fit of the giggles, and Logan getting temporarily choked on a macaroni noodle.

"I think that was one of the best meals I've ever had. I don't think I could eat another bite." Logan commented when he finished off the last bite of salmon on his plate.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it." Carlos replied with an adorable smile.

That smile was one of the many things about Carlos that never ceased to make Logan's heart skip a beat. It was like a beautiful little reminder of how much Logan loved and cared for the hyper Latino boy. It was true when people say that opposites attract: Logan was the responsible, level-headed, and organized one; while on the other hand, Carlos was somewhat reckless at times, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind no matter how ridiculous or crazy it sounded, and he wasn't what you would call organized. He was the one who never failed to coax Logan out of his constant rational thought to do something fun and crazy. The pair just offset each other perfectly, and there was never a boring moment in their relationship.

"Logan? _Hello_? Earth to Logan!"

The brunette boy was suddenly broken out of his trance-like state by a familiar voice calling him.

"WHAT!" he said loudly as he jumped in his seat.

"Are you alright? You sorta zoned-out there for a minute." Carlos asked, obviously amused by his boyfriend's momentary mental lapse.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Oh! Before I forget, I have a little something for you." Logan said.

A sneaky look crossed his face as he got up from his seat, and scurried off down the hall, leaving Carlos' mind to race with wonder and excitement. The brunette boy returned a moment later, carrying a small gift bag with tiny hockey sticks, helmets, and pucks decorating it's glossy exterior. The finishing touch on the gift bag was a couple tufts of red tissue paper protruding from the top.

"Happy anniversary, baby." Logan said, smiling as he handed the gift bag to Carlos.

"Thanks." Carlos said, beaming both from the sweetness of the gesture and the excitement of wondering what awaited him underneath that tissue paper.

Logan re-took his original seat across from Carlos as he watched the raven-haired boy carefully remove the tissue paper from the gift bag. Letting the tissue paper float to the floor next to him, Carlos reached into the bag and took out the cylindrical, black bottle that rested inside. On closer inspection, he saw that the curvy purple letters across the front spelled out _'Rough Rider Anal Lube'_. His eyebrows instantly perked up at this.

"Ooo, I can't wait for us to use _this_!" he said.

"I figured you would like it." Logan smiled.

"Anything that involves getting your dick in my ass, I'll definitely like." Carlos said as he set the gift bag and bottle of lube down on the table, "Now it's time for your present."

"_My _present? I thought the dinner you fixed _was_ my present?" Logan asked, astounded that Carlos had yet another surprise for him.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't just fix you dinner and try to pass that off as a present." Carlos said as he got up from his own seat, and scampered down the hall to his and Logan's bedroom.

He quickly returned, carrying a narrow rectangular object wrapped in black wrapping paper that depicted the solar system, stars, and a few comets.

"Happy anniversary, Logie-Bear." he said as he handed the meticulously-wrapped present to the brunette boy.

"Thanks, babe." Logan said, blushing slightly at the adorable use of his nickname.

Carlos quickly sat back down across from Logan as he began to open his present. Once the wrapping paper was out of the way, an instant smile came to Logan's face. He held in his hands a book that was at least two inches thick with a shimmery, blue cover that had various scientific diagrams scattered across it(such as an atom, a DNA strand, and a molecule). Written in calculator-like letters across the cover was '_National Geographic Kids Science Encyclopedia_'.

"I know it says _Kids _Science Encyclopedia, but I thumbed through it, and it really looks like something you would be interested in. It's got tons of cool pictures and stuff." Carlos explained as Logan surveyed the cover of the hefty book.

"Wow, this _does_ look awesome!" Logan said as he opened the book to the table of contents, "It's got space and the solar system, matter and energy, electricity and magnetism, earth and plants, animals, _and _the human body! This is so cool!"

"I'm glad you like it." Carlos said, his heart warming at the sparkle in his boyfriend's eyes.

"I love it." Logan replied as he closed the cover of the book, "Um, no offense, but where did you find this? You're not exactly the book-y type."

"I found it on Amazon. I know how much you love National Geographic books, but it was hard to find one that you didn't have already." Carlos answered.

"Well, I love it. Thanks, baby." Logan said as he got up, and gave the smaller boy a loving kiss.

When he pulled back, they shared a moment of eye-contact before Carlos stood up, and began clearing the table of their used dishes. While he did this, Logan picked up the wrapping paper and tissue paper from the floor, and stuffed it in the garbage can in the kitchen. As he turned around, he couldn't help but steal a glance at how amazing Carlos' ass looked in the dark jeans he was wearing. Stepping over, he closed the gap between their bodies as Carlos worked on rinsing off the dishes. The shorter boy smiled when he felt his boyfriend's firm chest pressing against his back.

"Hey, since you worked so hard fixing dinner for us, why don't I give you a message?" Logan suggested as he rubbed slow, concentric circles on either side of Carlos' hips.

"That sounds great." Carlos answered, a hint of relief in his voice as if to say 'oh, that's just what I needed'.

When he finished rinsing off the dishes, the two of them stepped over to the couch. Just as they reached the couch, Logan pressed himself against Carlos' backside again, and leaned close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Lemme take your shirt off."

His hot breath tickled Carlos' sensitive skin, and sent a shiver down his spine. Carlos didn't utter an answer; he just lifted his arms willingly so Logan could lift his t-shirt up over his head. Once the garment was dropped to the floor, Carlos dropped to his knees on the couch, and maneuvered around so he was laying on his stomach with his head laying on his folded hands. He was quickly joined by Logan, who straddled his hips comfortably. The brunette boy couldn't help but smile as he raked his eyes up and down every inch of the exposed caramel skin in front of him. He didn't know why, but he just found it completely sexy the way Carlos' skin changed shades slightly because of his jeans dipping below his tan line.

"You awake back there?" Carlos asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

When he came back to reality, the first thing he noticed was Carlos glancing over his shoulder with an amused smile on his face.

"Sorry. I can't help it; you're just so damn sexy." Logan apologized as he leaned forward slightly to begin Carlos' massage.

The raven-haired boy giggled lightly, and rested his head back against his hands. A content smile graced his features as Logan's expert hands worked all the tenseness out of his muscles. Logan started out by gently kneading at Carlos' shoulders, but soon moved lower to rub his palms over his back in a firm but soothing manner. He smiled to himself when he felt Carlos' tense muscles relax under is touch. He loved it whenever he could help his boyfriend feel better from whatever was bothering or ailing him.

Meanwhile, something much different was on Carlos' mind. The closeness of Logan's body behind and on top of him combined with the wonderful feeling of his hands massaging his back was causing a familiar reaction in his jeans. At first, he didn't give it much thought, but the longer he lay there with Logan massaging him, the tighter his jeans felt. In an attempt to relieve some of the pressure in his groin, Carlos shifted his hips slowly against the couch. He was unable to help the soft moan that escaped his lips, which Logan quickly noticed.

"Am I rubbing too hard?" the brunette boy asked.

"Uhhh…..yes and no." Carlos answered.

"What do you mean?" Logan giggled.

"I mean the massage feels great, but I've kinda got a little problem." Carlos said.

An amused smile tugged at Logan's lips when the various possibilities bounced around in his mind.

"And would this _problem _happen to have anything to do with the corndog in your pants?" he asked, referencing the time he'd pointed out how Carlos' dick resembles the thick-juicy corndogs the hyper boy always eats.

"It might." was Carlos' simple answer.

Logan could tell where this was quickly headed, and he was more than willing to help his boyfriend rid himself of the 'problem' in his pants. Bracing his hands against the couch on either side of Carlos' shoulders, he leaned down to within a hair's breadth of his left ear.

"Turn over." he whispered, his voice lower and sexier than usual.

Carlos' cock twitched in his jeans at the raw lust in his boyfriend's voice, and he quickly wriggled around until he was laying on his back, Logan still straddling him. He was totally turned on by the alluring smile gracing Logan's features. He could just tell that the brunette boy had something special in mind for both of them.

That 'something special' began when Logan slowly leaned down and sealed their lips together. Carlos instantly responded, bringing his hands up to run them through Logan's hair and along his t-shirt-covered shoulders. They both moaned softly into each others mouths, all other thoughts quickly leaving their minds. All that mattered was the fact that they were there alone together, and they were more than willing to fulfill each others every need and desire.

As much as they would have loved to make the kiss last longer, their lungs were screaming for air just a few seconds later. Their lips made a faint click as Logan pulled back, and both of them were gasping for breath. Almost without even thinking, Carlos rocked his hips up, longing for any kind of friction to the bulge in his jeans. Logan let out a breathy moan when he felt his boyfriend's length rubbing between his legs.

"Mm, baby, you're so hard already." he breathed.

"It's your fault. You have no idea how many times you turn me on every day." Carlos replied, bringing a smile to his boyfriend's lips.

Logan leaned back down to place a brief but smoldering kiss to Carlos' lips before moving around to his neck. He knew that this was one of the smaller boy's weak spots, and that was a fact that he loved to take full advantage of. He found the moans and sighs that escaped Carlos' lips every time he did this to be irresistible. They never failed to turn him on…..which was just what was happening right now.

"Oh, yeah, baby….just like that." Carlos moaned in a submissive voice that drove Logan crazy.

The smaller boy reached up to run his hands up under Logan's t-shirt, his nails occasionally grazing the sensitive skin of his back. Logan adamantly encouraged this by smothering Carlos' neck with sloppy kisses and teasing bites. He continued this for a couple more minutes before selecting one particular spot to leave his mark. Carlos hissed softly as Logan sucked harshly on his neck, and tugged the skin lightly between his teeth. The tiny pricks of pain mixed perfectly with the pleasure, sending the sensations straight to his dick.

The brunette boy pulled back a little while later to admire his handiwork, which was a purplish mark adorning the once perfect skin of his boyfriend's neck. He smiled and placed a soothing kiss to the bruised skin before moving down to his chest and stomach. He could feel himself hardening in his jeans with every delicious moan Carlos let out. It also amused him how the raven-haired boy squirmed against the couch, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his jeans.

"P-please, Logan….go lower." Carlos moaned in a guttural voice.

Deciding that his boyfriend had endured enough delicious torture, Logan leaned up to his original position so he could reach down to undo the smaller boy's jeans. Carlos was eager to lift his hips up off the couch so his jeans could be yanked down his legs and tossed to the floor. Logan left Carlos' underwear in place for the time being so he could do something he knew the raven-haired boy loved…..

Once the jeans were out of the way, Logan's eyes were instantly drawn to the impressive tent Carlos was pitching in his dark-red boxer briefs. A damp spot outlined the head of his cock where his precum had seeped through the fabric of his underwear. Logan's own cock twitched at the sight, and he excitedly leaned down to mouth heatedly at the prominent bulge. A choked gasp escaped Carlos' lips, and his hips jerked upward almost involuntarily. The fabric barrier between his cock and Logan's lips made his head spin with pleasure. He loved it whenever the brunette boy would tease him like this!

When Logan flicked his tongue repeatedly against the damp spot on the front of Carlos' underwear, and the taste of him burst across his taste buds, he wasted no time in ripping the garment off down Carlos' legs. The smaller boy gasped when the slightly cooler air of the room ghosted across his overheated skin. Once the constricting underwear was tossed to some random corner of the room, Logan's hand instantly went to wrap around the thick length arching out from Carlos' body. He stroked him a few times, watching in delight as Carlos let out a guttural moan.

"You like that, baby? You want me to suck it?" Logan sighed as he swiped his thumb across the head of his boyfriend's dick.

Carlos groaned and cursed under his breath. Taking that as a 'yes', Logan leaned down to seal his lips around the tip of the throbbing length in his hand. He slowly pushed more of it into his mouth, moaning at the erotic taste of the precum on his tongue. He took Carlos in as far as he could without stimulating his annoying gag reflex, then used his hand to stroke along the rest.

"Mmm, Logie….oh, that's so goooood." Carlos drew the last word out into a moan as he reached down to tangle his fingers through the brunette boy's hair.

Logan moaned again, sending the vibrations straight through Carlos' body. The way Carlos kept tugging lightly at his hair was turning him on even more, and his cock was beginning to strain almost painfully against his jeans.

As much as Carlos would have loved for Logan to keep sucking him, he was beginning to feel the tell-tale tingling creeping in around the pit of his stomach, signaling that his release was close. He let out a loathe whimper as he pulled Logan off him, the brunette boy's lips making an erotic pop.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Logan asked, slightly out of breath from having his boyfriend's dick down his throat.

"I don't wanna come yet." Carlos answered as he tenderly ran his fingers through Logan's hair to smooth it out from where he had tugged it slightly out of place.

Logan smiled in understanding, and leaned back to sit on his haunches.

"Lemme go get our lube." he said as he got up off the couch.

However, before he could take two steps toward the table where they had left the lube, he felt a hand tighten around his wrist.

"Wait." Carlos said, causing Logan to turn back to face him.

"What?" he asked.

Carlos threw his legs over the edge of the couch to stand up, and he pressed his body lightly against Logan's, their faces just inches apart.

"You're wearing too many clothes to be getting out lube just yet."

Logan raised his eyebrows, and smirked at the seductive look on the smaller boy's face.

"Well, why don't you do something about that?" he suggested, deciding to hold off on getting the lube for a bit.

Carlos pulled him in for a slow, sultry kiss, his arms snaking their way up to wrap around Logan's neck. Almost on reflex, the taller boy's hands came up to lightly run across Carlos' bare back. His caramel skin felt like perfect, warm silk under Logan's hands. Just as Logan had teased him, Carlos teased Logan back by not making the kiss last but a couple seconds. When he pulled back, he gave Logan a seductive look before reaching down to yank his t-shirt off over his head. Carlos loved the way Logan's hair got slightly tousled in the process. The raven-haired boy's cock twitched as he raked his eyes down Logan's torso. Their rigorous dance routines were clearly paying off for him; he was much more firm and toned than he had been when they left Minnesota just over a year ago.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Carlos slowly lowered himself to his knees, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Logan's. The brunette boy knew what Carlos had in mind, and he had absolutely no objections. Once Carlos was resting on his knees, he wasted no time in undoing Logan's jeans, and tugging them down his slender legs. The brunette boy was so glad he had opted not to wear underwear today. Logan almost stumbled when he excitedly tried to wriggle his feet out of the constricting skinny-jeans. However, the two of them managed to get the jeans out of the way without incident. Logan couldn't help but sigh in relief when his rock-hard cock was finally free of its confines.

Logan barely had time to get the sigh out before his breath hitched in his throat at the sudden firm but gentle grip that appeared around his cock. Looking down, he was met the incredibly hot sight of Carlos stroking him slowly, the head of his cock just inches from the smaller boy's oh-so-inviting lips. Knowing what his lover desperately wanted, Carlos seductively stuck his tongue out, and swirled it around the head of Logan's cock, lapping at the copious amounts of precum gathered there. He found the soft growl that escaped Logan's lips to be highly arousing. He then took Logan in about halfway all at once, and pulled off tantalizingly slowly, making sure to tease the throbbing vein on the underside with his tongue. When he pulled off, he blew a puff of cool air across the hard, wet flesh in front of him. This took Logan totally off-guard, and he couldn't help but let out a soft cry of pleasure.

"Ngh, Carlos, you're such a little tease!" he groaned through gritted teeth.

This brought a smile to Carlos' face; he loved it when he could drive Logan crazy with the simplest of actions. Now that he had Logan just where he wanted him, he swooped in to take his six-and-a-half-inch length all the way into his mouth. Logan gasped in pleasure, and looked down in amazement as his cock disappeared down his boyfriend's throat. It never ceased to amaze him how the smaller boy had practically no gag reflex whatsoever. As soon as Logan's cock bumped the back of his throat, Carlos began to slowly bob his head.

Logan moaned loudly, and let his head loll back as pleasure racked his entire body. The warm wetness of Carlos' mouth felt like heaven around his cock. Adding to the erotic sensations was the way Carlos constantly ran his hands across Logan's thighs, hips, and lower stomach. He knew the brunette boy loved this added stimulation.

After a minute or two of this, Carlos pulled off Logan to catch his breath, but he still stroked him slowly, his own saliva providing the perfect lubrication.

"Your dick tastes so good, baby." the raven-haired boy breathed as he flicked his tongue once against the head of his boyfriend's cock.

Logan smiled down at Carlos, and ran a hand tenderly through his short hair. Carlos then rose to his feet, purposely standing close enough to Logan so that their erect cocks brushed together.

"You can go get our lube now." he said.

"Mmm, finally." Logan moaned before hastily giving Carlos a kiss, and sprinting over to the table where their new bottle of lube was just begging to be used.

As Logan turned to walked back over to the couch, Carlos laid back down on the comfy orange cushions. Logan couldn't help but smile as Carlos eagerly spread his legs when he got back on the couch.

"Excited much?" the brunette boy asked.

"You always make me excited." Carlos answered.

Not wasting any more time, Logan flipped open the cap on the bottle of lube, and poured some of the clear substance onto his fingers. Setting the lube aside for the time being, he reached down between the smaller boy's legs, and gently massaged the lube around his tight hole. Carlos gasped softly when the cold substance came into contact with his heated skin. When Logan had finished rubbing the lube around Carlos' hole, he carefully slid a single finger past the tight ring of muscle, delighting in the pleasured sigh that escaped the smaller boy's lips. Carlos quickly adjusted to the slight intrusion, and Logan carefully pushed a second finger into him. He then began to slowly move the digits in and out to open Carlos up for what was to come. Logan was fighting with every fiber of his being not to reach down to stroke himself. His cock was achingly hard, and just begging for the same attention his fingers were getting.

"L-Logie….I'm ready!" Carlos gasped a moment or two later.

A rush of excitement and relief flooded through Logan's body, and he quickly reached for the lube again. However, before he could open it, Carlos reached out to stop him.

"Lemme do it." he said in a low whisper.

Logan was more than willing to let him do so, and he quickly handed the lube over to him.

"Get on your back." Carlos ordered.

The two of them quickly switched positions so that Logan was laying in the same spot where Carlos had been. Once he was on his back, Carlos moved over to straddle his thighs.

"I've been waiting all day for this." the smaller boy smiled as he opened the lube, and drizzled some into the palm of his hand.

"Mm, I have, too." Logan agreed.

When Carlos thought he had enough lube in his hand, he set the bottle aside on the coffee table, and reached out to rub the slick substance all over his boyfriend's throbbing cock. Logan couldn't help the soft moan that slid past his lips as both of Carlos' hands massaged his length. Once the brunette boy was thoroughly slick-n-slippery to the touch, Carlos scooted up so he was straddling his lap.

"Ready?" he asked with an excited smile.

"Oh, yeah." Logan answered.

Reaching back with both hands, Carlos spread his hips apart, and positioned himself so that the head of Logan's cock was nudging at his hole. Logan quickly reached down to hold his cock steady at the base as Carlos slowly began to lower himself down. The smaller boy gasped and moaned softly as he was stretched and filled bit by bit by Logan's perfect length. He felt small twinges of pain when he pushed himself further down, but it was nothing he couldn't handle or wasn't used to.

Both of them let out a simultaneous moan when Carlos was finally fully seated on Logan's lap, his thick length shoved all the way inside the smaller boy's body. Carlos paused for a moment to allow his body time to relax, and Logan rubbed slow, soothing circles across his thighs to help him do so. It didn't take long for Carlos' insides to relax and accept the intrusion, and when he did, he leaned forward to brace his hands against Logan's shoulders. They could see the fire and lust in each others eyes, and they instantly knew that the other was ready; there was no need to ask.

Carlos slowly raised himself up so only the head of Logan's cock remained inside him before slamming himself back down. They both groaned loudly at the jolt of pleasure that shot through their bodies, Logan's grip on his boyfriend's thighs tightening noticeably. Carlos quickly regained his composure, and repeated the rolling motion of his hips. It had been a little while since they had made love in this position, but they soon figured out that familiar pace of thrusting that drove them both insane. They had inadvertently been tempting and teasing each other all day, and now that they had the apartment all to themselves, they just let their inner animals out.

"Ngh, baby, your ass feels so good!" Logan groaned as he thrust up into his lover as hard as he could.

Carlos moaned, and tightened his muscles around the brunette boy's dick in response. He found the way Logan's face was all contorted into pleasure to be one of the biggest turn-ons in the world. His arousal was also heightened by the erotic sounds spilling from Logan's lips. Carlos' grip on the brunette boy's shoulders increased as the intense pleasure coursed through his body.

Logan could feel himself getting closer to the edge with each passing moment, but he didn't want to come first and leave Carlos hanging, so he reached around from the smaller boy's thighs to his hips. He grabbed ahold of the two perfect mounds of flesh, and spread them apart so he could get deeper inside Carlos, which seemed to have a profound effect on him. Logan knew he had hit his boyfriend's sweet spot when he cried out and his body lurched forward.

"L-Logie! H-hit there again!" Carlos gasped as he rode Logan harder.

Logan was more than happy to respond to his boyfriend's plea, and he repeated the same motion he had done before. He was duly rewarded by another erotic cry from Carlos, this one louder than the first.

"Mmm, you close, baby?" Logan moaned, his voice a little shaky from the pleasure racking his body.

"Y-yes!" Carlos whimpered, reaching down to rapidly stroke himself, the pace of his hand matching that of their hips.

With the combined friction of his hand and the harsh assault on his sweet spot, it didn't take long for Carlos to tumble over the edge. His hand stuttered around his dick as he came, and his muscles clenched so hard around Logan that he thought he might faint from the pleasure. Feeling and seeing Carlos coming undone above him was enough to send Logan over the edge as well. He gripped Carlos' hips with bruising force as he emptied his huge load of cum deep inside him. Their loud cries echoed around the apartment, but soon died down after their orgasm reached its peak.

As soon as the orgasmic sensations fleeted away from Carlos' body, it left him weak and breathless. He still rested with his hands pressed against Logan's shoulders, but his arms felt like they were made of jell-o. Logan could tell that Carlos' body was unstable, so he reached up to gently pull the smaller boy down to rest on top of him. For several minutes thereafter, the only sounds that could be heard was that of the boys' heavy breathing and occasional soft moan.

When Carlos could finally draw his breath normally again, he straightened, and slowly raised his body up until Logan's softening cock slipped out of him. He then flopped over onto the couch next to Logan, who turned over onto his side facing him to give him a little more room. He paid no heed to the sticky cum covering his stomach.

"That was _so _amazing." he breathed against his boyfriend's neck.

"You bet your ass it was." Carlos replied, making Logan smile softly.

Carlos reached up to wipe a few beads of sweat from his forehead before shifting around to lay on his side, facing Logan.

"Happy anniversary." he said, placing a light but loving kiss to the smart boy's lips.

"Mm, happy anniversary, baby." Logan said as he reached down to lace their fingers together.

It wasn't too long after that that they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

About an hour or so later, the muffled sound of footsteps and talking sounded from the hallway outside the apartment, and the front door opened a moment later. Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kendall, and James all poured through the front door, muttering amongst themselves about the movies they'd just seen at the theater. Mrs. Knight stopped dead in her tracks when she was met by the sight of Carlos and Logan laying asleep and naked on the couch, their clothes strewn across the whole living room area. Everyone else stopped as well when they noticed Mrs. Knight's lack of movement. As soon as James saw what she was staring at, he brought his hand up to shield Katie's eyes.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy." Mrs. Knight whispered as she ushered everyone else off down the hallway toward their bedrooms.

She, however, returned a moment later to gather up the mess of clothes covering the living room floor, and she folded each item neatly on the coffee table, trying to ignore the open bottle of lube setting there. Once that was done, she grabbed a blanket, and carefully draped it over the two sleeping forms on the couch.

"Happy anniversary, boys." she whispered, placing a light kiss to each of their foreheads.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I REALLY hope you enjoyed it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
